la princesa y el sapo
by naki-chan.love
Summary: near x OC por favor   pasen a leer


-papa, papa leeme un cuento!- pedia la pequeña niña de ojos azul verdoso y pelo plateado

- te parece bien uno de princesas?-pregunto el padre sonriendo al ver a su hija

-siii

-mmm ok, escucha bien atentamente Ariadna- empezo a relatar el albino con voz melosa

_Había una vez una princesa tan hermosa, que todos los príncipes, mendigos, duques, reyes, condes y aldeanos se maravillaban con solo verla._

_Esta princesa tenia un gran corazón , y era muy buena con todo el mundo por eso era tan difícil poder estar lejos de ella._

-Como mamá.- Interrumpió la pequeña.

-Si, como mamá. – Afirmo el padre.

_Un día esa princesa escapo de su castillo, porque sus padres le dieron la mala noticia de que ella estaba comprometida con un rey malo, feo y egoísta._

_Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a una pequeña fuente a las afueras del jardín del castillo._

_Se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a llorar amargamente, dejando caer pequeños diamantes de cristal._

_Un sapo que nadaba en la fuente la vio y le pregunto: "¿Qué le pasa alteza? No esta bien que alguien tan bella como usted llore"_

_La princesa dio un respingo y volteo a ver al sapo._

_Le sonrió y le contesto: "Me quieren casar con un rey malo, feo y egoísta del reino norte"- Sollozo la princesa._

_El sapo se quedo callado y después prosiguió: "Y usted princesa, no lo quiere ¿verdad?"_

_La princesa solo negó con la cabeza, y pequeñas lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus hermosos ojos azul verdoso._

"_No llore princesa, yo tengo la solución a su problema" – Le dijo el sapo a la princesa._

"_¿Cuál es?" – Cuestiono ella._

"_Usted princesa a ¿amado a alguien en especial?" – Cuestiono el sapo._

_Entonces la princesa recordó a su único amor, que había desaparecido en un viaje hacia otro reino._

_Recordó sus palabras antes de amarlo, como lo amaba._

_Cuando te sientas sola y desprotegida, mi cuerpo será tu escudo, para protegerte._

_Cuando tengas que pelear contra tus enemigos, yo ocupare tu lugar, puesto que yo seré tu espada._

_Cuando quieras llorar, yo seré quien limpie tus lagrimas y ofrezca su hombro para que lloras._

_Cuando sonrías, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, para recordarte lo bella y especial que eres para mi_

_Cuando quieras saber si TE AMO o TE QUIERO, solo tienes que abrazarme y escuchar el latido de mi corazón, ya que por tu amor es que yo sigo vivo._

"_Si"- Contesto la princesa._

"_Entonces que pasaría si te dijera que me dieras un beso y ese amor tuyo aparecerá"- Prosiguió el sapo._

-papa, ¿Qué hizo la princesa? – Cuestiono la pequeña.

-Pues digamos que solo cerro sus ojos y le dio el beso al sapo.- Afirmo el padre.

-¿Y que paso después? – Insistió la pequeña.

-La princesa al abrir los ojos encontró al amor de su vida enfrente de ella, sonriéndole como lo había hecho siempre solo para ella. – Contesto una mujer desde el umbral de la puerta, viendo fijamente al hombre que estaba con la niña.

-mama, ¿ya te sabes este cuento? – Chillo la pequeña.

-Si.- Afirmo la madre sonriendo, acercándose a su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa después díganme?- Refunfuño la pequeña con la mejillas infladas.

-Ella le dio una fuerte cachetada, y después lo abrazo y beso tiernamente.- Contesto la madre un poco avergonzada.

-¿Y que hizo el sapito papa? – Cuestiono la pequeña con pequeñas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus hermosos ojos.

-Él le pidió perdón a la princesa, y le dijo que si se quería casar con ella.- Contesto el padre sonriéndole a su hija y abrazándola, para que no llorara.

-¿Entonces vivieron felices por siempre?

-Si vivieron felices para siempre, por siempre y por la eternidad. – Suspiro la madre.

-Al poco tiempo después de que se casaron, tuvieron en el reino una nueva princesita, era aun más hermosa que su madre y con unos hermosos ojos azul verdoso como el agua y el cabello plateado como la luna. – Continúo diciendo el padre.

-¿Cómo los míos papa? – Curioseo la pequeña.

-Si, pero tú los tienes mas hermosos.- Eso ultimo se lo dijo dándole un beso en la frente y arropándola en su cama.

-papa, mama ¿entonces por eso papa le dice princesa a mama, y mama le dice sapo a papa? – Balbuceo la pequeña antes de quedarse dormida.

Ambos padres sonrieron, tenían una hermosa hija de ojos azul verdoso, de nombre Ariadna River..

-Near, ¿Por qué siempre la princesa llora? – Cuestiono Naoko

-Porque el sapo fue un idiota y cobarde al saber que la princesa lo amaba tanto.- Sonrió Near de medio lado.

-Idiota.- Mascullo Naoko antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

Se separaron por falta de aire y entonces Near aprovecho para decirle algo.

-Naoko, TE AMO, eres lo mejor que he tenido en toda vida.

-Yo igual.- Bostezo

Near tomo a Naoko entre sus brazos y la llevo cargando hasta su cama, para que pudiera descansar.

-y asi la princesa el sapo y la princesita fueron felices- susurro Ariadna antes de irse a dormir

A veces los cuentos se vuelven realidad ¿verdad? ….


End file.
